Shot
by Winchester Baby
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt in the same town as the Roadhouse. They stop in and Dean notices Jo's strange behavior. Ellen and Sam believe it's caused by something else, but Dean knows they're wrong. He's going to find out what's really causing Jo Harvelle's strange attitude. (Abuse, jealousy, love, romance, and angst... there's some smut in there too...)


Disclaimer: Not mines :'( *Sigh*

Dean's POV:

Sam and I pulled into the gravel parking lot owned by the Roadhouse.

"It's been awhile since we've seen Ellen and Jo." Sam murmured, knowing Ellen would be pretty pissed about the fact.

"Yeah, I know. Ellen will bitch about it." I said sighing. Ellen is one of two women living in my life that scare me shitless.

The other was her daughter.

Those women were dangerous.

Jo was a spitfire. That woman, like her mother, won't take anyone's shit. She could beat the hell out of ya and it's funny as fuck when you're not on the receiving end. The receiving end is painful and embarrassing, so I'm contempt watching.

Sam and I stepped out of the Impala and braved ourselves, ready for the scolding we're bout' to get.

When the double doors swung open my eyes firstly transfixed on Jo.

She didn't even look up, just kept cleaning the bar-top.

I know Sam didn't notice, but… it was weird. Jo's a hunter – hunter's instincts tell them to be aware of all their surroundings. Any slight change in their environment should be caught – noticed.

So for her to not look up was odd.

"Boys!?" Ellen's raspy voice called as she walked out of the back.

Jo still didn't look up.

"Hey Ellen." Sam and I said in unison.

She came over and we flinched, anticipating a good swat to the back of our heads. But, instead, we were met with firm, warm hugs.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two!" She exclaimed. "Well, what brings ya?"

I chanced another glance at Jo. She was still cleaning the table, but I knew she was listening.

"Hunt brought us. We'll probably be here a few weeks or so. Thought we should visit." Sam shrugged, smiling.

"Well, I'm sure glad you did! I've missed you round here."

Ellen was off too.

But… not in the 'spell' or 'possession' way… in the genuinely happy way, and although it made me smile that Ellen had found some peace, he wondered where she found it, or what she found it in.

But, if Ellen was so happy, why was Jo so upset? Ellen wouldn't be happy if she knew Jo was sad. So does Ellen not know? Or has she not noticed? How would she not notice? She's known Jo all her life, sees her everyday – how would she not notice?

My train of thought was cut when Ellen called Jo over.

"Darlin', come here, say hi to the boys!"

As soon as attention was brought to Jo she straightened up, pretended to smile, practically skipped over to us. It was all fake. I knew it. She knew it. But… Ellen and Sam were in the dark.

"Hey Jo." Sam said.

"_Jo_." I greeted.

She stared at me a second longer than necessary. She could tell by my tone that I knew something was up. She barely stiffened, but I noticed.

Her cold smile was plastered back on. "Hey Sam, _Dean._" She replied, keeping her tone in line as to not tip off her mom and Sam, but she knew that I caught it.

"Well, we just came to see you guys again and to let you know we're here. We'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Sam said. I didn't want to leave – I wanted to investigate all this weird behavior that seemed to fly over Sam and even _Ellen's _head.

I nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Alright," Ellen surprisingly agreed. "See ya tomorrow boys." She smiled and began to walk away.

Jo smiled at Sam in dismissal and Sam turned to head to the car; I stayed in my place.

"You coming?" Sam asked, one foot out the door.

"Be there in a second." I said, Jo and I still standing there, staring each other down.

When the room was empty besides her and me she spoke.

"It's been a while, Dean." Jo said, arms crossed, hip popped to the side.

"That it has, Jo."

Silence.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, obvious accusation lacing my words.

"Fine." Jo said, choosing to ignore the deeper question. "You better go, Sam's waiting. Nice to see you again." Jo began to walk away, a mix of anger and sadness basically enveloping her whole demeanor.

"Likewise." I smirked and I walked back out to the car.

The next day when Sam and I traveled to the roadhouse we arrived to scarce company.

"Where's Jo?" I subtly asked Ellen.

"Oh she's with her boyfriend." Ellen basically swooned. "He's just the nicest guy ever did walk the earth. Heart of gold in a hunter is a rare thing." She sighed.

I kind of felt jealousy and envy bubble in my stomach, but I ignored it.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah, Jo's been dating this real nice boy named Derek for about 2 months now. She thinks about him every second of the day. Lord, it's so funny to see her in her little bubble. She'll completely zone out and I know what she's thinking. I think maybe Derek could be the one for Jo." Ellen _squealed. _Ellen Harvelle does _not _'squeal.'

It was probably the oddest thing I'll ever experience in my life and let's remember my 'occupation.'

"Well, come on boys, let's talk about you. Catch me up on what you two have been doing lately."

So we did. And, unlike Ellen, she wanted _every _detail.

Hours passed and bottles of whisky were downed.

Finally, Jo came home. She rushed through the door, mumbled a greeting, and rushed to her room upstairs.

I waited a minute, knowing heading up _right _after her would look suspicious.

"I'm using the restroom." I said.

A tipsy Ellen and Sam shrugged. "K." He said.

_We didn't even drink that much. Lightweights. _

I walked to the staircase then practically ran up and over to Jo's room, calming myself before actually entering.

Knocking? Oh, I forgot.

When I walked in, Jo's back was to me as she faced a full body mirror in front of her.

She stood in just her bra and panties and she just stared at herself.

"Jo?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, not fazed nor in any rush to cover herself. Unlike Jo.

4 months ago, the last time he saw her, if I would've walked in on her _at all _she would've flipped shit.

Now, I walk in, no warning, into her room, while she's _naked _and she doesn't seem to care.

Jo, not hurriedly, covered herself with a long t-shirt that lay on her bed. It was mine.

Last time, Sam and I stayed here and I remember I had left a few things behind accidently in our rush to go help Bobby who had found himself in a sticky situation with a pack of vampires.

I could tell she knew I noticed that her cloth was mine but she made no move to deny it, or hide it.

"Jo? What's going on?" I said, closing her bedroom door behind myself and going to sit down on the bed, motioning for her to sit down next to me.

She, instead, sat on my lap.

What could I do? Reject her? Throw her on the floor?

I really couldn't see those reactions having any positive outcomes.

I wrapped arms around her as she pulled herself into a ball on my thighs.

"Hunting." She mumbled.

I could tell that was her explanation of why there were bruises and cuts on her body.

"No it wasn't." I said. "It was him, wasn't it? Derek?" I asked into her hair.

"No." She denied unconvincingly. "Hunting." She repeated.

I sighed. "Jo, don't you dare lie to me."

"He threatened mama." Her voice sounded broken.

"What?"

Jo sighed. She sat up to look me in the eye instead of having her face buried into my chest.

"A few months ago, Derek came into the bar. I'd kinda been down lately and mama said I needed a man – someone to love me in a different way than she did. She said papa always helped her through the hardest. So I tried Derek. He was attractive, sweet, the whole bit. So, we started to date. Mama was so happy. She adored Derek. Apparently she and papa had known his parents distantly or something. She said he was a good kid, that he was a keeper, told me not to break his heart." She scoffed. "After a few weeks of 'the perfect boyfriend' he began to get a little… angry. He's… possessive. Not in the normal way, in the violent way. Isn't it when you get jealous you hit the guy that you believe was flirting with your girl, not vice versa?" She sighed. "Anyways you can see where that ended up going. It didn't get _bad _till about a week later when it wasn't just little shoves anymore. Full out blows to my face, slaps to my body, kicks to my legs. I said I was done, that I would leave him, that we were through. But… but he threatened to hurt mama. He's human, Dean. No exorcism or spell can make him go away, and I can't _kill _a human. Not even one as vile as him. And I can't tell mom, it'll just make it worse. Derek has connections, even if we, mom and I both, are against him he'll have his own backup."

"You have Sam and me." I said.

"I know." She said. "But I don't want my mom involved _at all _so I'm… I'm stuck."

"You're not stuck." I persisted. "I'll help you. I'll-"

"No Dean. This is my business – my problem. Not yours. Stay out of it, don't get involved. I don't want you hurt. This guy… he's… he's not a hunter or anything but he's damn scary in the real world. Might not hunt demons but he still has a good shot."

"But-" I tried.

"No." She said and stood up. "You better go. He'll call soon."

"Okay, let me talk to him." I said.

"No. Leave. Now. I don't need you." She said.

It made me angry and it made me kind of upset.

"Don't need me?" I growled.

"Correct." She said, monotone. "I don't need you."

All the sudden her phone rang.

She looked at me, a stern pleading.

She answered immediately.

"Hi." She said.

I could hear his voice on the other end – it was loud and obnoxious.

"Hello baby. You wanna talk dirty to me? Huh?"

That's why she wanted me to leave. He calls her for this every night? It's like he's using her. She's just a pussy to him? That son of a bitch.

Jo looked at me, _begging _with her eyes for me to leave.

'_Please?' _She mouthed.

"Hey?!" Derek screamed. "You better not be ignoring me, bitch. I asked you a question."

Jo clenched her jaw.

"Oh yeah, baby. I'm sorry, I got distracted by thinking about your throbbing-" she inaudibly gulped, trying to keep rage and tears inside. _Shit. _"Cock." She choked out, trying to make it sound as convincible as possible.

Derek, the jackass he is, bought it.

"Mmm, I bet baby. What do you want to _do _to my throbbing cock?" he asked.

'_Go.' _Jo mouthed. "You know what I want to do?" she spoke.

I couldn't bear to hear her talk dirty to someone else, even more so that it's forced.

I left, knowing what was coming next.

When I exited the room I raged. I couldn't do anything? There's no way. I take down vampires and goddamn _shapeshifters _and a fucking _human _is my ultimate rival? No. Fuck that shit.

I can't do anything about the phone thing right now. That would ruin my plan and probably make the whole situation worse for Jo.

But I had a plan.

The next day I made sure we got there earlier than last time, which was about 9 o'clock or so.

We arrived at 7.

When I walked in a saw that Jo was just about ready to leave. I made sure that I was hidden, the crowd in the Roadhouse making it easy.

When Jo left I told Sam I was going back to the motel for a minute. He didn't ask why. Why would he?

I followed Jo because I knew where she was going. She was going to his goddamn house.

I took advantage of Jo's recently clouded hunting instincts and it made it easy to follow her.

When she pulled into a driveway I parked down the road a few hundred yards.

I snuck up next to the window to peer in.

"Here's your vodka." She said, handing him a large bottle of clear liquid.

"This is the wrong type." He sneered.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." She stumbled.

"You're such a dumb bitch." He said, raising a hand and smacking her face. She held her cheek but she still stood.

_Come on Jo, fight back, kick his ass! _But I knew she wouldn't. She couldn't. Fear can influence everything you do and how you act. It can control you.

"Can you do anything right?!" He screamed and punched her in the gut. She fell to her knees and he kicked her on her shoulder. She lay there. There was no fight in her, no spark, no fire. She was hallow. And I hated it.

He kept beating her up. I couldn't stand it. I knew the risk I was putting us all in but I couldn't watch Jo, _my _Jo get the shit beat out of her. It wasn't normal. It wasn't right.

I ran over to the front door and kicked it down.

"What the-?!" I heard Derek yell. I ran into the kitchen and practically body slammed Derek into the counter, hearing the faint cracking of his back.

"Ah shit!" He yelled. "What the fuck? Who are you?!"

"Someone you don't want to mess with. You see," I said, holding his throat in my hand while a shoved his shoulder against a cabinet, "I'm fairly protective of my family and friends. You hurt them, you hurt me. You hurt me, I beat the shit out of you and it just so happens Jo falls under that category." I finished, gripping his neck just a little bit tighter.

"Shit man, let up! I was just knocking the hoe around a bit. You know, women need to know their place right?" He tried to appease me, act as though we were on the same side. I wasn't buying that shit.

"You're a sick bastard." I said and threw him to the ground.

I kicked him in the ribs a few times. He tried standing up but I kneed him in the head, knocking them down again.

Before I knocked him out cold I said to him, "Jo says you have 'connections' and that you're threatening to hurt her mother, Ellen. Ellen also falls under my 'Protect' category so unless you want _my _connections to _kill your _connections, I suggest you never speak to me or either of the Harvelle's ever again. Got it?" I said.

Derek succumbed and moaned a throaty 'Yes. Okay. Don't h-hurt me.' I decided that, since the words at least sounded sincere, I wouldn't knock him around anymore. I gave him one final blow to the head and knocked him out cold.

I walked over to Jo, laying on the floor with a little bit of blood spattered here and there around her.

I slid my arms under her back and knees and began to carry her out to the Impala.

"Dean?" she whispered.

"I'm right here Jo. He's not gonna hurt you no more.

_Tonight we escape_

_Just you and me_

_We'll find our peace_

_Somewhere across the seas_

Jo slept under my arm in the front seat. "Where we goin'?" She mumbled.

"A motel."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't take you home to your mother like this." I said.

"Good idea." She whispered.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. 'm fine."

"Alright. We're almost there."

I pulled into a cheap motel, bought a room, and carried Jo to the bed. I lay her down.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Very." She said. Then paused. "Almost." She decided.

"Almost?" I asked.

"Lay down with me, please?" She asked, begged.

I wavered.

"Please?" She repeated, broken.

"Okay." I caved.

I walked over to Jo and sat on top of the covers which she lay under.

"No." She said. "Please?" She asked again.

I sighed and crawled under the covers with her. She snuggled up to me, head tucked into my chest, hand on my peck, legs pushing to intertwine with mine. I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms firmly around her and pulled her closer.

Her hand trailed downward and rested above my belt buckle. She slipped her hand under my shirt and began to caress my abs. She snaked her hand around to my bare back and pulled me closer as well. There was no space in between us. My boots lay next to her on the door matt and I couldn't help but chuckle at the size difference.

She, although a women's size 10, was small compared to my men's 13.

"Dean." She mumbled.

"Yeah, baby?" I said, flinching. "Sorry." I said. He'd called her baby. She'd been forced to call him it too.

"It's okay." She said. I could feel her lips smile as they pressed against my neck. "I like it when you call me it. He says it so different. Like I'm a pet, or a stripper, or a piece of goddamn meat. You say it like you care, like I'm your baby to hold." I could feel the heat rush to her cheeks against my collar bone. "Anyways, thank you." She finished.

"For?" I asked.

"Saving me."

We had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. Now, at 3 in the morning, Jo begins to toss and turn in my arms.

"Dean, help." She whimpers. "Help me. Please. Help. Dean. I need you." Her words were slurred, but audible. "Derek, stay away. Go. Go away! Now! Stop! Stop it! Stop!" She whisper-yelled.

"Jo?" I shook her shoulders. "Jo, wake up. It's a dream. You're okay. I'm right here. Dean's right here. Jo? It's okay." I said.

Her eyes flew open, unshed tears brimming. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close to her.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." I said, brushing the hair out of her damp face.

"Dean?" She said. "I-" she swallowed hard. "I'm scared."

"I'll protect you, Jo. I always will." I said, and pulled her flush against my body.

_Enough of the fright_

_Enough of the fuss_

_I'll be awake if he finds us_

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way_

_I will protect you_

_And I…_

"What was your dream about?" I asked.

"He, he was um… He has a gun, you see and he was playing with it. He was mad because I hadn't done something right, I don't remember what, but he was snickering and chuckling and swinging his gun around. Then he shot me in my leg and I fell down and I could hear you calling my name. You were looking for me and then Derek came over and was standing right over me with his gun pointed at my face and then I woke up…" she mumbled, never looking at me.

"You know I'd never let him shoot you." I said, cupping her face.

"How could you prevent it?" She asked, scared.

"I'd step in front of you."

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll be the shield for you_

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way_

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll give my life for you_

_I'll make it stop_

_I'll take the shot for you_

_For you_

"No, Dean. Don't even say that. Risking your life for mine is stupid." She argued.

"No it's not. Not at all." I said.

She sighed.

"Dean… I don't want to go home tomorrow. I just… I just can't yet. I know I have to tell mama so if he does try anything she can be prepared. I know he wouldn't do anything for at least a week or so – he's a major procrastinator and he's just plain lazy. So can we… stay?" She asked, quivering. "I mean… never mind. You don't have to stay. It was stupid. I need to face my mama head on and-"

"We can stay, Jo." I interrupted. Jo visibly relaxed and her whole mood brightened subtly.

I texted Sam real quick.

_With Jo. Tell Ellen. Explain later. Everyone's okay. –D_

The phone buzzed seconds later.

_Told Ellen – not worried. Be safe. You took the goddamn car, jackass. You suck. –S_

I laughed and laid the phone down.

"What if he finds us? Do you think he'll do something to my mother? Oh, god, should I go home? Shit shit shit…" Jo grumbled.

"Sam's staying with her so she's safe and you need to relax. It's okay. I will make sure everything is and stays okay." I promised.

"Thank you." She thumbed bare skin under my boxers and jeans, skimming the indents ridges in the underwear had caused.

_Tonight we'll be free_

_I'll find us a home_

_Tonight we will be_

_Finally on our own_

Jo looked up and leaned forward. I leaned down to meet her halfway and our lips collided.

I'd wanted this for so long, always denying and rejecting it. Never admitting the truth – I wanted Jo. I wanted her to be mine.

But ever since she told me my dad had killed hers I believed all she held for the Winchesters was has hate and resentment.

Our lips were synchronized in their movement. My tongue slid across her bottom lips and her lips flew open, inviting me in.

Never one to skip a party, I dived in, exploring every centimeter of the soft, luscious, moist mouth my tongue was in.

It was so perfect. Everything she did was, _is. _She's perfect.

I wanted her.

I wanted her to be mine.

My hands slid beneath the sweatpants she was wearing to cup her bear ass. The top of my hands felt the lace of her underwear and that just turned me on more.

I squeezed hard and pulled her pelvis flush with mine. We both groaned.

"Dean." Jo mumbled. Our lips never stopped moving, exploring, dancing.

It was so foreign to have emotion involved in physical contact such as this.

I'd had much sex but the words 'love' and 'forever' and 'mine' never appeared in my head.

They did with Jo though.

I, as much as any man _should, _detest chick flick moments and ever since I arrived at the roadhouse bout 3 or 4 days ago I'd been living in a Nicholas Sparks book.

But for Jo I would do it.

I would kiss her in the rain, tell her she's beautiful, say that I love her, claim that she was mine and that I wasn't willing to share. I would say it all to Jo, because it was all true.

Our legs intertwined once again and pulled against each other, trying to manage anyway to become closer.

"He will _never _come near you again." I promised. "I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

_Enough of the hell_

_Enough of the pain_

_I won't let him touch you_

_I love you_

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way_

_I will defend you_

_And I'll…_

Jo smiled into our kiss. "Thank you." She said.

We continued to grab at each other, groping anything we could, trying to claim the other.

I sucked her neck, making sure to make them deep and purple. She was mine and anyone within a 15 foot radius would know.

"Dean." Jo moaned.

I began to pull down her shirt, revealing perfect perky breasts.

"Perfect." I mumbled.

"Dean." Jo said again, gripping my hair into her tiny fists.

I began to suck her pert nipples. She groaned. I felt her leg rise behind me, bending and flexing.

She squeezed her legs around me, bringing our lower halves closer together.

My erect penis came in contact with her already wet and steamy center.

We both groaned in unison.

"God, Jo." I mumbled as she moved her leg up and down, rubbing my cock.

I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"Dean, Dean, need, need you, in me." She moaned, her words slurred and mumbled.

_Need. She needs me. _Her words turned me on even more.

I completely pulled off her pants with one swift motion. I crawled down her body leaving kisses every inch or so. When I reached her lace covered hips I clawed at them with my teeth, dipping my tongue in to lick the soft skin. Jo's hands both twisted in my hair and pushed me harder into her pussy.

My thumbs hooked under the lace covering her hips and I pulled the fabric and let it go, having it lightly snap on her skin.

I finally bit at the underwear and pulled it down her legs, now standing at the foot of the bed to completely rid her of the material.

I crawled back up her body, kissing her ankles, calves, knees and thighs. I blew on her hot, wet center, watching goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Please Dean. Touch me." Jo whimpered.

I moved up and kissed her hips then placed my hands on them, holding her firm.

I slid my tongue down to her clit, which I licked. A shudder wracked her body. I sucked her clit into my mouth, slightly grazing it with my teeth. "In, in." She chanted.

I put my finger on her lips, and she sucked it in, swirling her tongue all around it, biting it lightly and bobbing her mouth up and down.

I groaned, thinking about her doing that to my dick.

I took my finger back out and trailed it down her stomach to the final destination. I plunged my finger into her and she gasped.

"Dean!" She screamed, my name on her tongue the sexiest thing.

I pushed in and out, in and out, sporadically adding another finger. When I reached four Jo was panting. "Dean, in me. Be in me. Now." She gasped.

I stood up at the end of the bed and began to undo my belt. "No." She said. She got up and crawled over to me, her boobs hanging and swaying, unraveling me.

She placed her hands on my buckle and undid the belt.

With one swift tug she pulled the leather strap out of all the loops of my jeans, creating a whipping sound.

_Next time. _I smirked.

She threw the belt to the floor and undid the button on my jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper.

She pulled down my pants and boxers in one swift motion.

She leaned forward to lick the tip of my erect dick, one quick swipe.

She then put one of her hands on the base of my cock while the other fondled my balls. My girl's not a ball neglecter.

She then put her mouth on my cock, managing to get anything not covered by her hand in her mouth.

She let her teeth barely rake my skin as she pulled back.

She continued to swirl her tongue over my dick and rubbing my balls.

It was amazing; precise and articulate, every motion eliciting a growl and moan out of me. It was so unlike the other treatments I'd received – sloppy and quick.

After 5 minutes or so of this I couldn't take it anymore – I needed her, needed to be _inside _her.

I pulled her up by her waist and pushed her softly down onto the bed, crawling on top of her. I felt her breasts, waist, hips until I finally held my dick at her entrance.

I paused, making sure this was what she wanted.

"I'm on the pill." She said, and thrust herself upwards to push herself down onto me, engulfing me in her tight pussy.

I took a quick shallow breath and moaned.

"Jo." I breathed.

I continued to pull in and out of her, hitting deeper and deeper each time. I leaned down to kiss her, my tongue immediately plunging in.

I continued to push in and out of her.

Finally I felt the familiar swell of my release in my stomach.

I pushed up and whispered into her ear, "Come with my, baby. Come with me Jo."

My words had her coming undone in seconds.

We came together.

It was amazing to feel her tremble around me.

Exhausted, I rolled to her side and we lay there, sweaty and sticky. She curled into my side and my arms gripped loosely around her.

Later in the evening when sleep finally had taken over, the door of their room flew open and startled them awake.

There, in the doorway, stood Derek, bruised and battered.

He was angry, raging.

"I found you." he said. "Not too hard to find you two in a town this small with a car like that."

In his right hand he clutched a gun. Jo, seeing it, flinched; she was remembering her dream.

"You little _bitch! _You slept with him?" he raged, flicking the gun at me.

I reached to floor behind me to get my boxers and shirt. I gave my shirt to Jo and slipped on my boxers under the covers.

"Oh, don't be modest. I've seen all of this whore before – nothing impressive." He smirked.

I grew angry. He was calling my girl names and putting her down.

I stood up.

"Calm down." He said. "I didn't come for you. I came for this cheating cunt." He glared at Jo.

It hurt to know all of Jo's bravery and strength had been taken away by a _human. _But I know she did it to protect her mama, and now that she's so accustomed it'll probably take a while for her normal self to fully come out again. I've seen glimpses of it wanting to break free, but she's paranoid and too nervous to let it show just yet.

Lost in my thoughts, I was drawn back to reality when the gun was raised.

Jo's inner self began to peak and she sat tall, returning his death glare.

I walked over and stood in front of her.

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll be the shield for you_

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way_

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll give my life for you_

_I'll make it stop_

_I'll take the shot for you_

_For you_

"Really? You'd take a shot for this hoe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I would, asshole." I replied.

His anger flared and he brought the gun up to point.

All the sudden a shot rang out, but it was straight at Derek. It pierced his heart.

I turned to see a confident Jo holding out my gun which had probably fallen to the floor out of my pants earlier.

I could see the fire in her eyes.

"He threatened my mama. That made me mad, made me boil inside. Now he points a weapon at you – I overflowed." She said wearisomely.

I walked over to her, taking the gun from her hand and placing it on the nightstand. I held her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, and a smile crept up on her face. "Finally." She whispered.

I smiled to. I leaned down to kiss her.

_Enough of the scars_

_Enough broken hearts_

_I will protect you_

_And I…_

We decided it best if we call 911 and have Jo pretend he came in and tried to rape her so she shot him with her boyfriends gun. Any background checks on her or the weapon registry would be clear – the weapon belonged to Bobby who also has a clean record. If the manager says anything about me being here since I bought the room she'll say that I had gone to go pick up food and was to be back shortly. It was all covered – everything.

And Jo knew Derek didn't have a clean record – they wouldn't doubt for a second that he did it.

And if they ask about the gun? I'll just say Bobby leant it to me.

All covered. All good.

All safe.

The plan went smoothly, no problems at all.

We said that we didn't want to be shown on T.V. when newscasters tried and as soon as the police were done questioning Jo we could leave.

It went smoothly.

It turns out Derek was wanted in 5 states and had been put on trial for 3 rapes and 2 murders but all trials had too minimal evidence. They didn't doubt Jo's story.

We arrived at the Roadhouse and Ellen swarmed Jo.

"Hey baby." She said. "How was your night?"

I tried not to laugh.

Jo shot me a sideways glance.

"Well mama… I have some stuff to tell you…"

And Jo told Ellen everything. Every last detail. I held her hand threw it and Ellen smiled. Sam sat there and listened intently but didn't comment.

"Why that little fucker!" Ellen said. "Goddamn, honey that boys a good actor." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I should've paid more attention I just thought that you were lovestruck not…" Ellen trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's okay mama, it's okay." Jo hugged her and I could already see the old Jo reappearing – the old Ellen as well.

Normal was right around the corner.

"I always knew you two would end up together." Ellen smirked.

Jo and I ended up finishing our close to sleepless night in her room.

As we lay there Jo had her head tucked into my chest as she fingered my bare abs and pecks, the feeling calming.

"Dean?" She said.

"Yeah baby?"

"You scared me tonight."

"Why? How?" I asked.

"You stood in front of me. He was going to shoot you, Dean. He was going to kill you." She said, her throat dry.

"I told you I would stand in front of you. Never expect any different."

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll be the shield for you_

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way_

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll give my life for you_

_I'll make it stop_

_I'll take the shot_

Jo decided to start hunting with Sam and me and she has been for two weeks now.

Every now and then she'll have a nightmare or two.

I always hold her through it, whisper things in her ear, and let her know I'm here and I'm fine, and she's fine.

She always grabs on to me like I'm a lifeline and when her eyes finally open, she sighs in relief, kisses me hard, and holds me tight.

She never screams. She tosses and turns a bit, and her heart beat quickens.

It never wakes up Sam, these quick exchanges, but I always wake. I'm too accustomed to the feeling of needing to protect her. She's so entangled with me that I can feel when her heart rate accelerates.

They're beginning to fade and become less and less frequent.

But, nonetheless, I will stay with her through it and past.

I vow to protect her because she is finally mine.

She is the woman I love and no one will hurt her. I won't let them.

Nothing will hurt her. I won't let it.

I will help her through any pain, mental or physical, and I _will _protect her. I promise.

_I'll take the shot_

_I'll make it stop_

_I'll make it stop_

_I'll take the shot_

I love her.

Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. I'm thinking on making a sequel… I don't know yet.

Review and let me know.


End file.
